He Could Be The One
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Why Miley chose Jake over Jesse in the new episode. If you haven't seen the new episode and don't want spoilers, I wouldn't read this.


**He Could Be The One**

Miley sat on her steps, pondering over which guy she should choose. There was Jesse, he was very sweet and cute. And he seemed to care alot about her. But then there was Jake, the guy she had so much history with. She had shared a love-hate relationship with him for the longest time, but she wrote a song about him. It was called One In A Million, it reminded her of Jake whenever she sang it on stage as Hannah Montana. Plus there were so many treasured memories the two had shared. And Jake had been very understanding and caring about everything.

_Flashback_

_"...He could be the one." Miley finished her song in a weak and miserable tone. She looked down at her shoes, not facing him. Jake had no idea that she was attracted to another guy also and she was pretty much cheating on Jake. Apparently, Jake noticed her sadness and said "Oh look at you, you're all choked up. Come here."_

_Jake reached over and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her close to him. Miley felt even worse in his arms. She felt guilty because here he was, snuggling her and she was attracted to Jesse. Jake pulled away for a second with his arms still around her neck but his face facing hers._

_"I loved the song, and I loved that you wrote it just for me." He smiled at her and Miley felt more guilt overwhelm her. It wasn't just about Jake, it was also about Jesse. The more time she spent with Jesse the more she liked him. And she was kind of attracted to him. She was almost cheating on poor clueless Jake._

_Jake finally released her from his loving grip and said in a relieved tone. "I can't believe it! Everything is finally working out for us." _

_'No its not' Miley thought to herself._

Jake was clueless about her attraction to Jesse but he still comforted her with open arms. And while she was singing her song, he was beaming at her with such loving eyes. How could she not fall in love with him that time? And they had other moments together. Like when Jake came back from Romania and brought chocolates and tried to get Miley to take him back. He sent her flowers and muffins and a cardboard Jake Ryan whose shirt read "I (heart) Miley" Come to think of it, Miley _still_ couldn't find that cardboard Jake. She last saw it with Lilly...oh well. That was not too important, the two had other special moments together. Like when Miley was watching tv with her father and Lilly, who were eating steak, one of the many gifts from Jake. Jake was on tv and the reporter asked him if he was dating his co star but Jake said "Actually, I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart."

_Flashback_

_"Actually." Jake looked right into the reporter's eyes and replied. "I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart."_

_Miley's jaw dropped and she stared wide eyed at the television. Jake continued talking "But I blew it, thats the difference between movies and real life, in real life you don't always get a happy ending."_

_Miley reached out the remote and rewinded it to Jake saying "I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart."_

_Rewind._

_"I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart."_

_Rewind again._

_"I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart."_

_"Miles." Robbie Ray finally said "You're gonna break it." he pointed his fork at the tv._

_Miley sighed and said in a dreamy voice "I don't care..."_

And what happened after that almost seemed like a dream come true.

_Flashback..._

_Miley stood outside the building Jake was in and waited for him to come out. When he finally did, she said "Hey Gladiator."_

_"Miley?" Jake asked, in a surprised tone. Miley slowly made her way towards him. When she was standing right in front of him she said "Who says real life doesn't have happy endings?"_

_Jake beamed at her and the two leaned in and kissed. Miley gently pulled away and Jake wrapped his arms around her._

They had many great memories together and Jake trusted her so much. Like when he told her that his real name was Leslie. And when she had told him that she was Hannah Montana and yet he still stood by her. He was willing to put on a wig and act like a normal person, even though it annoyed the hell out of him. Jake even named a star after her! With a certificate to prove it! And Jesse...he was cute but maybe it was just puppy love. He had said some sweet things but Miley had a real history with Jake. And when the picture of Jesse landed on her lap, she knew Jake was the one.

**This is for the newest episode He Could Be The One, the flashbacks are from the new episode and Achey Jakey Heart. Hope you enjoyed**

**I do not own Hannah Montana**

**Please Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**Infernape Master**


End file.
